Lucy Meets Gaara
by Aemoh Escuro
Summary: When Lucy dies on the bridge, she is reincarnated into the Naruto World. But the thing is, she has all her memories of her past life. When Gaara has to return Lucy to another lab, what happens? ElfenLiedNaruto crossover LucyGaara Maniacshipping review!
1. Prolouge

_**Lucy Meets Gaara**_

_Umm...Plot bunnies?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Aemoh does not own Elfen Lied or Naruto.

_**Summary:**_ What if, when Lucy died, she was reincarnated into the Naruto Realm, where she was kept in a lab as she slowly regained her memories of her past life. When she finally gets free, what happens next? And why was the lab in Sunagakure?

_**Prolouge**_

Awake? I had been awake for a very long time. Alive? I was alive in a past life, if only for a short time. Who do I know this? The memories of this lab brought back memories of the last lab, and with them, of Kouta. Of Nana. Of the other Diclonius. How I died. How happy I was when I was with them. How I was alive in the lab, but not really living. Alive, but not really living. Does that make sense? I was caged, much like I am now. But the life I have now is much better than the old one. I am not shot at. I am well fed. I am clothed. I am not chained to an odd machine. I am no longer bound by a straightjacket, either. But I am still caged. No friends. No family. I don't even know how I got here.

I know I died in my past life. Shot at. I was shot at until I died in my past life. To save my friends. It was worth it in the end. Or at least, I hope it was.

But I plot my escape. I intend to hack the computers with my Vectors. They are the same length and power in this life, which is a bit saddening, but in this life I have managed to add four more Vectors to my original four, as well as more trust. I worked up that trust as I regained my memories. And tonight, I shall escape.

I use my Vectors to hack the computers while I pretend to play Go with one of the guards, Shinji was his name, I believe. After he had beaten me, I wait for 5 pm to roll around. I was never good at go, anyways, so no one suspected a thing. They did not see my Vectors, either, as the day guards were always Chunin rank, while the night guards were always Jonin rank.

Finally the time rolled around, and the lock to the big door opens, as well as every other door to the outside world. I had spent man y hours memorizing blue prints of the building in prepare for this moment, so getting out of the building would be no sweat.

I followed the path I had engraved into my mind, and walked outside. Amazingly, no one paid any attention to the pink haired girl with horns in the shinobi outfit walking out the door.

Outside, it was amazing. It was hot, unlike the freezing cold of the lab, and there was sand instead of rock solid concrete under my feet. I could see the sun, the clouds, the sky. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I took my first steps outside in the new world I had been reincarnated into.


	2. Tension

_**Lucy Meets Gaara**_

_Hardest thing about this chapter was the title. Ahrgg...I couldn't find the right emotion to describe this chapter. First was 'Love', which I quickly discarded. Secondly was 'Hope'. Bleh, trashed. Then 'Anxiety'. The hell? No way! Trash! Then 'Akward'. I couldn;t spell it right. Trashed. 'Tension' fit, it seems. And no ne reviewed. That made me sad. I actually had this written for about a week. First things first. I will not update a chapter of this until I have the chapter after said chapter written. reviews make me happy and make me post sooner, so review. Please?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Wait.What does not own Elfen Lied or Naruto. Thank god. But if she did, she'd make sure evryone in the world got to see them for free.

_**Chapter One:**_ Tension

When I passed the kitchen earlier that morning, I heard something about a glitch in the lab south of Sunagakure, practically on the border, and a specimen had escaped into the city and killed guards...guarding the gates. I didn't really care.It was probably better for the specimen. Later that same day, I was sent to the Kazekage's office with the rest of my team. We had a mission.

Capture the escaped specimen by any means possible.

The specimen was a humanoid female with pink hair and horns coming out of her head. They gave us a picture to give us a better idea. Her given name was Kira, but for some reason she called herself 'Lucy' and would only respond to that. To make it harder, the glitch deleted all files on her abilities. It sounded challenging. I agreed to the misson.

Now I was at the park. I hated the park. But, unfortunetly for me, that's where she was. Swinging in the park, an odd looking green hat on her head that hadn't been in the description. Temari, Kankuro, and Baki stayed behind me as I approached the girl. Cowards. But then again, they were killable, while I wasn't. I smirked. The girl took no notice to me, not until I sent my sand after her.

She jumped off the swing in midair and landed on her feet, but stumbled a bit. She looked around, trying to find the culprit. I smirked.

"If you are looking for the one responsible, that would be me." I spoke. She turned to look at me, an eyebrow raised. She really had no idea who I was. Such a pity, I suppose. I sent more sand at her. She dodged, and the benches started to float in the air. Was this her ability, telekinisis? She smirked, and the benches flew at me. The sand formed a shield, as always, and shock was on her face, but only for a few moments. It was replaced by determination.

"I will not go back." She said coldly, and she started walking towards me. I raised an invisible eyebrow. Kankuro always told me that some Leaf ninja by the name of Gai stole my eyebrows as a child. I was going to kill him if I ever saw him. She was soon within two meters of me. She was brave, I'd give her that. but she was also foolish. I sent my sand at her, and she jumped out of the way, towards me. For a moment I thought I saw hands. I gasped as a sharp pain entered my chest. She landed on her feet, sporting a cold smirk.

"Now, now. Here I was thinking that I'd get an interesting fight." I glared at the pink haired female, and she smirked in return. I tried to control my sand, but every time the sand started to rise, the sharp pain returned to my chest. What was this pain? I knew my siblings behind me were shocked. I was in pain, but I didn't know how. And they didn't either. Not until she told them, of course. "I suggest you don't attempt to move the sand one more time, or I'll make my Vectors crush your heart." My eyes widened. Vectors? What the hell were they? She saw the look on my face, and her smirk grew.

"Of course, you wouldn't know what Vectors are, now would you?" She chuckled coldly. "Vectors, my extra arms. They're invisible to normal eyes. Of course, Ninja eyes aren't normal, so if you saw them, well...It would still do you no good." She smirked."Vectors can pass through everything, and can be used as normal hands. The only difference is that you can't stop them, and they're stronger than even a Ninja's arms. They can pass through your sand barriar, whcih means you're as good as dead. All of you." She chuckled again. "Well, unless you let me leave, of course. If not, well, I wonder how it feels to have your limbs ripped apart, on by one?" I glared at the female.

"Well, which shall it be, Humans?" I looked back at the other three. They had a mixture of thoughtfulness and fear on their faces. I felt jealous, sort of, that she had this kind of power. Baki reached down at his shuriken pouch. I looked over at the specimen. She was smirking still, even though she knew he would throw them at her. One flew towards her head, and her smirk grew wider. I saw the hands again, as well as one long one leading towards my chest. Another hand blocked the shuriken from hitting. It caught it, and then sent it right back. I heard Baki cry out. Damn. This was not good. Temari sighed.

"Fine. You can go. Just release Gaara." Temari bargained. The female using me as hostage raised an eyebrow, before chuckling.

"You three can go, but I don't trust the red haired one. I'd like to keep him in a position where I know he would use his sand." I clenched my teeth. Now that I was put into the situation, I really didn't feel like dying. The voice in the back of my head, Shukaku, was giving a cold laugh.

_Kill me and yourself, or let us both live? Heh heh, this is a difficult one, isn't it? I like this girl, but I would love to see her blood even more. Heh heh..._ Shukaku murmured. My eyes narrowed. Temari, Kankuro, and Baki still hadn't left. I threw a plan together in my head. It wasn't a very good one, but if it worked like I planned, then I'd be free and able to kill this bitch. I used the sand behind her to circle around her back, then I turned it into many spears. She looked behind moments before I sent it at her body, and dodged. She was now more than two meters away from me, and the vectors withdrew from me. I raised an eyebrow, but used the sand to try and kill her. She was able to use her Vectors to mess up the sand's path, and occasionally to stop the sand completely.

Send sand at her, dodge, block, or hold sand, send more sand, dodge, block, or stop, send more sand...It was like this until I formed a large caccoon around her, and commanded it to close around her. I didn't kill her, however. Instead I brought her to my face and sneered at her, which turned out to be foolish.

"And how does it feel to be in Death's hand now, specimen?" I asked. She looked minorly irritated.

"Meh. Not much different from my past life when I died." I raised an eyebrow, and she smirked. I saw her Vectors dive into my chest, clenching numerous body organs. I gasped, she smirked. "If you kill me, you die too. How's that for fair play?" I glared at her.

"B-bitch.." She smirked even more, and chuckled.

"Try Diclonius, Human."

"Why haven't you killed her yet, Gaara?" Temari asked as she helped Baki up. Kankuro sighed.

"It's because he can't. If he kills her, she kills him with her Vector things." Kankuro replied. Temari swore.

"Listen, we told you that we wouldn't kill you!" Temari shouted. Why were they still here? Shouldn't they be happy I was going to die? The pink haired female scoffed.

"So? I don't fear death. I fear being imprisoned. Being tortured. Being _alone_. Not death." I raised an eyebrow. She feared being alone?

"You won't be any of those things back at the lab!" Kankuro reasoned. She scoffed again.

"Sure, that's what they all say. Next thing I know, I'm in a cage, far away from everyone else, being shot at with canon balls, with my only interaction being meal time. I have dealt with labs before, you know. I won't fall for the same thing twice." I remembered something. She'd never escaped before, it said so in the mission description.

"You haven't escaped before, so how do you know about things like that?" I asked. She lowered her head and chuckled darkly.

"Because, in my past life that is what happened to me. I remember it clearly. I was happy for a few short moments in my life, before they shot me to death." This was confusing. Past life? What was she talking about? I heard the others gasp, and when I turned around to see what was wrong, her Vectors had picked up nearby objects, namely a bench. I swore as the bench started to float, and then was flung at me. The sand from the experiment's coffin retracted and formed a sheild. After that, I felt a fist slam into my face and grimaced in pain. She chuckled. "So, the sand protects you on its own. Interesting. But of course, it has a price." She raised her fist to strike me again, but Temari jumped over us, her fan raised. The fan struck the specimen on the head, and the Vectors instantly retracted. She wobbled for a bit, before collapsing into the sandy ground. Temari walked over and checked her pulse.

"She's still alive. She sure can take a hit, as well as dish them out. Huh." Temari crossed her arms, frowning. I smirked. That was one of the best fights I'd ever had. She'd even managed to endanger my life. Interesting. Temari looked over at me, and I raised a non-exsistant eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. Temari shook her head.

"Never mind." She looked back at the specimen."She was able to put you into a spot where you could die. I'd hate to see what her original reason for being created was for. Hell, I'd hate to fight her."

"Same here." Kankuro spoke. I looked at the specimen's body. She was strong, capable of even killing me. But she could of attacked me from a farther distance, why did she wait until she was in range of two meters? My eyes widened. Perhaps she could only use her Vectors at a length of only two meters. Well, at least the scientists had given her an interesting weakness. But she could still pick things up and throw things. I smirked. Interesting indeed.

"Should we bring her back? I asked. Everyone turned to look at me like I was crazy. Which I was, but that's beside the point.

"Of course! You saw what she could do! She has to go back!" Temari replied in an almost disbelieving voice.

"Yes...She would be a danger to the village..."Baki agreed. He was able to stand on his own now, but he was wincing.

"True, she was able to put me into a bad situation, and she is a bit of a danger, but if no one gets in the range of two meters everything will be fine." Kankuro's mouth dropped open, and I had an urge to say something, but I kept it to myself. "If she can put me into a position like that, just think of what she can do against an enemy Ninja." They gave me a confused look. I mentally asked why I had to be stuck with these idiots."As a weapon, you morons." They had a look of realization on their faces. They weren't totally stupid. Baki sighed.

"We should ask the Kazekage for his opionon first. If he says no, she goes back to the lab." Baki said. I shrugged.

"Whatever." I walked out of the park, leaving the rest of my team sweatdropping, and the speciment still out cold. At that time, I had no idea what I was getting into. I was just thinking along the lines of _Hey, now I won't be the only super strong freak around, and maybe I'll have a friend too._ Hopeful thinking? Yeah, it was. But at least this one could kill me if I was betrayed again.

_Hell yeah! It's finished! And my tail broke again! And I might be grounded! Not so fun. -sighs- Why does life hate me? Well, this might just be the longest first chapter I've ever written. I really hope that this'll turn out to be a Maniacshipping fic! Maniacshipping is LucyGaara, btw. Stay tuned!_

_Wait.What, Aemoh.Escuro_


	3. Confusion

_**Lucy Meets Gaara**_

_Wow, I didn't expect this to be so popular. 4 reviews, 132 hits, and 2 favs. Wow. That's like a new ercord, minus the fics before that were total crap and got flamed often...Anywas, this chapter is short. Very short. Which makes me sad. Need to go over prolouge and update it..._

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own only a computer tower, sadly.

_**Chapter 2:**_ Confusion

I woke up. I heard birds. I got up, and looked around. I was in a room. The walls were painted black. A black couch was on the right side of the room. Oppoiste to that was a pair of brown dressers, one of which had a mirror. There was light coming out of the two windows on either side of whatever I was on. I looked down. I was on a black cot, one which was bigger than the one I had at the lab. I believe they called these large cots 'beds'. I swung my legs off the side of the bed and walk over to the mirror.

Where was I? How did I get here? I racked my brain for an answer, and one came. The red haired sand controller! He had captured me! And that damn blonde had hit me with that large object! I looked in the mirror and saw banages around my head. I punched the wall. I had been out cold, and they had taken that chance to capture me! I checked my horns for damage. They were still attached and didn't seem damaged. I tested out my Vectors by moving the dresser. It floated in the air. My Vectors worked perfectly.

I searched the room for my hat. It had been removed, which concerned me. They knew about my horns. That was a problem. But I could just kill them if they got in my way. I smirked. I was still clothed, which was good, so if I needed to make an escape I wouldn't have to be embarrassed. I still hadn't found my hat, however, so I kept looking for it. I heard the door open, and turned to see the blonde one walk in. She held my hat tauntingly.

"Is this what you're looking for, Kira?" She asked, smirking. I glared at her. She had my hat, and she was calling me by that damned name! I walked within two meters of her. She smirked, and took a step back. I took a step forward. She took a step back.

"Do you fear me? Is that why you walk away?" I ask. She smirks and shakes her head no, chuckling tauntingly.

"Your Vectors only go two meters." My eyes widened. She knew! I glared at her, clenching my teeth. Her smirk grew. I had to come up with a plan, fast."From your reaction, I can assume Gaara's guess was correct." I tightened my hand. Damn. Damn it all. Damn my bad luck. Then the light bulb clicked on. Inwardly, I smirked. I droped my shoulders, and titled my head down far enough that my hair would cover up the smirk on my face.

"Yes. It is true. My Vectors do only go two meters." I spoke in a quiet voice. I peered up at her face through my bangs. She had a shocked look on her face, which was quickly replaced with yet another cocky smirk.

"You act tough, but when cornered you are very submissive, eh?" I nodded, my hair still covering my smirk. She crossed her arms over her chest. My smirk grew wider. Perfect. Now she couldn't defend herself. I charged at her with full intent to hurt and get my hat back. She grunted as my horned head rammed into her stomach. I used my vectors to hold her body down, and then stood up. I snatched my hat back, smirking.

"Thatnk you for your idiocy." I breathed, before picking her up with my Vectors and slamming her into the farthest wall away from me. I slammed the door shut, and walked down the hall. I heard foot steps coming from the stairs, and clenched my teeth. Damn. A familiar black cat hood came from the stairs. I swore mentally. He had turned to head my way, and stopped mid turn, foot still in the air. His mouth hung open. He had spotted me.

He took a step back. A bit of fear was in his eye. Then it was replaced by arrogant confidence. He wanted to fight. I cursed openly. He reached for the bandaged object on his back. I used my Vectors to help me jump and ashed down to the end of the hallway, which had a window. Kitty-boy cursed, and I used my Vectors to open the window before I jumped out of it. Sadly, we were on the third floor. I looked around for an object to grab on to, and decided on he window ledges.

I grabbed the second floor window with my hands, losing my hat in the process, and then slid down the side of the building. I hit the ground and started running. I looked back and saw Kitty-boy and Blondie running down the side of the building. How did they do that? I didn't have time to wonder, so I continued fleeing. My best bet would be the busiest road, so I looked for it. I found a very busy street, and ran down it. I decided to get another hat, and then try to blend in. I spotted a hat similar to my previous one on a rack outside a store. it had the two side things on it, but it was black and blue instead of pink and green. I used my Vectors to grab it and rip the tags off, before making it float towards me. I placed it on my head, and started walking. In the distance I spotted Blondie and Kitty-boy. I cursed and ducked into a random store.

_Maybe it isn't so short...-saves it- Aw, damn...There are times when i really hate this computer of mine...Anyways, review! Haven't written chapter three yet...Oh, and I editted the prolouge and added more important info, so you might want to reread it._


End file.
